The Exciting Humanimal Circus
The Exciting Humanimal Circus is the summer movie for Power Rangers Royal Beast. Synopsis Step right up, everybody, the Space Circus Troupe is in town! Their leader, Ringmaster, wants to turn all Humanimal evil and have them join his circus. However, the Royal Beast Rangers won't let him! Can the Royal Beast Rangers protect everyone? Plot The movie begins with the Royal Beast Rangers trying to stop Condor Royalzord via Stampede Megazord 1*2*3*4*5. However, the formation broke, causing Condor Royalzord to hijack Elephant Royalzord and Tiger Royalzord to form Brood Megazord, while its pilot Ringmaster knocked down Green Elephant Ranger and White Tiger Ranger. Stampede Megazord was defeated, causing Red Eagle Ranger/Shane to be separated while the other Royal Beast Rangers were captured by Ringmaster. Cameron finds an unconscious Shane while he was fishing, with the latter proceeding to tell what happened earlier: after discovering that several Humanimal worked for a circus, Shane brings the Royal Beast Rangers to the circus but the show was interrupted by their leader Ringmaster, who kidnapped the children spectators in his circus tent spaceship to destroy Earth in hopes of creating a giant space trapeze. While delaying the Royal Beast Rangers with Glitches stolen from the Players, Ringmaster approached Indigo Condor Ranger/Andin, one of his performers and steals Condor Royalzord, enslaving it as his own personal mecha. While the Players watch Ringmaster's atrocities from above, Dropette suggested to face him due to his theft of their assets but Xeno let him pass, wanting to observe his actions after taking interest on the space leader. Red Eagle Ranger tries to break into the spaceship, but gets pursued by the Glitches and gunned down by the turrets. In need of more energies, Ringmaster enters the prison room and tortures Andin while he restrains the captured Royal Beast Rangers in front of the children. Shane finally breaks in and rescues his teammates long enough to reclaim their Royal Morphers and transform. After the rest of the team dragged Ringmaster out, Black Keeper Ranger fished the entire spaceship to rescue the children and reunite them with their parents. With no options, Ringmaster combines with his spaceship into a giant monster and faced against Royal Beast Megazord. Andin send the Condor Royalzord by transforming the entire area into a Faunation illusion, empowering Royal Beast Megazord with enough energy to counterattack and finish the leader with the "Condor Infinity Slash" attack. The Royal Beast Rangers sent their farewell to Ringmaster's former performers and hope to meet again in Faunation. Continuity and Placement This movie takes place between episodes 22 and 23, because of the debut of Royal Beast Megazord, but before the debut of Bangray. Characters Royal Beast Rangers Allies Human *Marvin Moore Humanimal *Kifaru (cameo) *Lycan (cameo) *Ghari (cameo) Other * ( ) (cameo) * ( ) (cameo) *Avian (Power Rangers Dino Charge) (cameo) *Ticket (Power Rangers HT) (cameo) Villains *Space Circus **Ringmasterl *Players **Xeno **Dropette **Glitches Royalzord *Red Eagle Ranger - Eagle Royalzord (x3), Gorilla Royalzord *Blue Shark Ranger - Shark Royalzord (x2) *Yellow Lion Ranger - Lion Royalzord (x2) *Green Elephant Ranger - Elephant Royalzord (x2) *White Tiger Ranger - Tiger Royalzord (x2) *Black Keeper Ranger - Rhino Royalzord, Crocodile Royalzord, Wolf Royalzord *Indigo Condor Ranger - Condor Royalzord *Non-Royal Beast Rangers - Giraffe Royalzord, Mole Royalzord, Bear Royalzord, Bat Royalzord *Combinations used: Stampede Megazord 1*2*3*4*5, Stampede Megazord, Brood Megazord, Royal Beast Megazord, Royal Beast Megazord-Condor Sword, Jungle Stampede Megazord Forms Used *Red Eagle Ranger - Wild Release, Red Gorilla Ranger *Blue Shark Ranger - Wild Release *Yellow Lion Ranger - Wild Release *Green Elephant Ranger - Wild Release *White Tiger Ranger - Wild Release *Black Keeper Ranger - N/A *Indigo Condor Ranger - N/A See Also * - counterpart in Category:Episode